Destiny
by LKHanamura
Summary: Mei Ling lived her life normally enough, until the day that Cao Cao's men murdered her father. Rescued by Jiang Wei of Shu she learns about her elemental powers and a prophocy that she must complete in order to restore peace to the lands. But will the gentle natured Mei Ling be able to do what is needed when the time comes?
1. Chapter 1

Mei Ling ran as hard as she could. Dodging trees and limbs. Not looking back. She didn't have to. She could hear the dogs, she could hear the men as they shouted at her. All that was on her mind was getting away.

Just as she broke the woods she slid to a halt and gasped. It was a cliff! She turned and backed up to the edge and waited for them to come out of the woods. And they did. "Why? What did I do that was so wrong to Lord Cao Cao?"

Yi Lei stepped forward and smiled an evil smile. "It has nothing to do with you. Your father turned trader and now has been dealt with. You on the other hand, are a prize for us."

Mei Ling felt her heart drop as she hugged herself. She thought that was what they wanted her for. As they started to walk toward her she dropped her head. In one last effort she let out a scream. "Someone help me!" Then she shut her eyes and waited for someone to grab her.

But nothing came. Instead she heard a few thuds and then feet running away. Slowly she opened her eyes. All of Cao Cao's men were gone, and instead, a lone man dressed in green stood in front of her. Her eyes were still wide as she starred up at him. "What is it that you want with me?"

Jiang Wei smiled as he bowed and then held his hand out for her. "I merely want to escort you somewhere so that you are safe. Standing on the edge of a cliff in this territory is not a safe place to be."

Mei Ling could only stare at him. "You do not wear blue. You are not from Cao Cao's army are you?"

Jiang Wei kept his hand stretched out. "I was at one time. I worked under Sima Yi. Until I was shown a better path by Master Zhuge Liang and Lord Liu Bei of Shu."

Mei Ling fell forward to her knees as she let tears stream down her face. "So, you saved me?"

Jiang Wei knelt in front of her and smiled. "I could never turn away from any woman in need of help."

Mei Ling had been holding in her emotions from the second she saw her father was struck down. She bowed her head then let the sobs come. "My…father…..he…he…he was…..they….."

Jiang Wei knew where that was going. "Wei troops killed your father. Did they give you or him reason for such actions?"

"They…..they…..they…..called him…..a…..traitor."

Sighing he looked up at the few men that he had with them as he heard them returning. The men that ran were taken care of and had not got to tell anyone they were in the land of Wei yet. He then turned back to the girl. "I must ask you. I know that it is difficult for you right now but please, tell me what your father's name was?"

Mei Ling sat back on her legs and held herself as she starred at the ground. "His name was Mei Yan."

Jiang Wei stood and gripped his spear with his hand until his knuckles turned white. "Damn! We were too late."

Mei Ling looked up at him with question in her eyes. "Too late?"

Jiang Wei again reached out for her hand. "Please My Lady come with me. Any territory that Cao Cao is in control of us not safe for you. I will take you back to Shu where I can promise you that you are safe. And fulfill your father's last wish of his old friend."

"Old friend?"

Jiang Wei nodded. "Yes. Come I will explain on the way. Please."

Mei Ling didn't know if she should trust him or not. But as she looked into his eyes she couldn't help but feel that she could trust him completely. Shaking, she reached up and took his hand and let him help her to stand. Only to gasp when her legs buckled and she fell back down to the ground.

"It seems my legs are not ready to hold me as of yet."

Jiang Wei then moved to her side and lifted her into his arms and smiled at her shocked look. "We do not have horses, however, I will carry you until you are able to walk on your own. This is alright with you isn't?"

Mei Ling nodded as she looked down. "I am sorry to be a burden."

Jiang Wei started walking, smiling when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are far from a burden My Lady. I am sure just knowing that you are safe now will make your father and mother pleased."

"My mother passed when I was a little girl."

"I see. However they are watching you now. And are always with you no matter what."

Mei Ling smiled as she leaned her head over on his shoulder. Though she did not want to, she felt sleep pulling at her. But the feeling of being safe and warm in his arms was enough to let her relax enough to be able to fall asleep. Though, as she let sleep claim her, she wondered what he met by one of her father's old friends, and why he was even in that area in the first place.

x

Cao Cao sat with his son, his son's wife, and cousins in the great dinning hall. But something had been bothering him since he set the unit out to deal with the traitor and bring his daughter back to him. They should have been back by now.

Xiahou Dun looked over at his cousin. "What is it cousin? You have been lost all day."

"It is the unit that I sent out to deal with Mei Yan."

"I don't think they are going to have trouble with him. Neither he nor his daughter could fight their way out of anything."

"His daughter has a unawaken power that I wish to have. She should have been here by now."

Zhen Ji arched an eyebrow. "My Lord Cao Cao may I ask what this power is that the daughter of a peasant has?"

Cao Cao glared straight ahead of him. "She houses the ability to control the very wind itself at will. A trait she got from her mother. Though her mother passed before she could teach it to her. I left them alone all this time, hoping that she would awaken it on her own but she has not yet."

Cao Pi was the one confused now. "How was killing her father and bringing her here going to open it for you?"

Cao Cao turned a glare on his son. "That is where Jia Xu would come in. Is it not?"

Jia Xu then walked through the door. "It is My Lord. However someone here has something to say to you."

Cao Cao watched as Jia Xu stepped aside and allowed a low ranking member of his army to walk in. "What is it?"

The soldier fell to one knee and bowed his head. "My Lord our unit arrived and Mei Yan is dead. However, the rest of the unit decided that they were going to decide what was going on with Mei Ling."

Cao Cao was on his feet now. "What are you talking about?"

The soldier dared to look him in the eye. "They planned to take turns with her and kill her, then tell you that she killed herself when she saw her father killed. I started to leave to tell you what their plans were in hopes you could stop it. Your orders were to bring her back untouched. But they saw me and knocked me out. When I awoke I followed the footprints and she was gone, and the rest of the men and dogs were slain."

Cao Cao glared as he turned his back. "I thank you for returning to tell me. Be on your way." He then turned to his son. "Me Ling has one feature that sets her apart from all other's in China. Her eyes. While blue eyes such as yours, and smoky colored eyes such as your mother's are common throughout China along with black and brown. She has eyes the color of fresh spring grass. You and Zhen Ji go and find her."

Zhen Ji stood up and bowed. "My Lord."

"Father there is one thing. The rest of the unit was slain. She had help doing it. If she is not in the territory anymore? Moved on to Wu or Shu then what?"

Cao Cao turned a hard glare on his son. "Find her before that happens. If they learned of her powers and figured out how to unlock them within her, it would mean the end of the Wei and the Cao family. No matter how many sons you have, they would be no better that the soldier that was just in here. Find her!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mei Ling yawned as she slowly sat up. Just as she opened her eyes she saw flashes of her father's murder. She shut her eyes and hugged herself as she tried to push them far from her mind.

Jiang Wei noticed that she was awake and looked over with a smile. "You are awake. Here eat this. It will help you build your strength."

Mei Ling turned eyes brimmed with tears to the kind young man that saved her. "I don't understand what my father could have done to turn him traitor?" Then she turned her eyes away and glared at her lap. "Or why Cao Cao has such a cold heart."

"Here. Eat and I will tell you what I know."

Mei Ling sighed as she reached up and took the bowl of food. "Xie xia ni."

Jiang Wei then looked up at the sky with a sigh. "Your father is an old friend of my mentor and master Zhuge Liang. Have you ever heard him say that name?"

Mei Ling nodded as she took a bite. After swallowing she smiled. "Father called him a best friend. Near what it would feel like if he were to have a brother. He said that Zhuge Liang left his home to help build a land that everyone could enjoy."

"That is right. He left Wei to go to Shu. He is the head strategist for Lord Liu Bei. And I am his chosen predecessor. He is why I was there today. Myself and my men were to sneak into Wei territory and escort you and your father out of Wei and safely to Shu. Though I fear that Cao Cao figured out our plans before we could reach them."

Mei Ling was confused now. "You mean you were on your way to my home to escort myself and my father out of Wei?"

"I was. Master Zhuge Liang said that was all that I needed to know."

Mei Ling arched an eyebrow at him. "You followed his order that easy? You did not want to know why you were doing what you were doing?"

Jiang Wei turned back to her with a smile. "Shi de. I trust Master Zhuge Liang, Lords Zhao Yun, Zhange Fe, Guan Yu, Liu Bei, and Liu Shan and so many others that took me in from Shu. I know they would not send me a fools mission. There is reason behind it and I am sure that he will fill me in when we reach the palace."

Mei Ling half smiled as she looked down. "It must be nice to have such absolute trust that you do not need proof or even ask questions before you act."

"You did not do that with your father?"

"My father I did. He taught me from the time I was old enough to know what he was talking about not to trust just anyone. That most people have secrets that they are hiding."

Jiang Wei nodded as he leaned against a tree. "That is true. Most people do have buried secrets that they do not wish to talk about. Though not though not all of them are bad. Most are just hurtful to the one holding them."

Mei Ling sighed. "I wish I could be as sure as you are about that."

Jiang Wei gave the girl a sympathetic look. Seeing Cao Cao's men kill her father, and then the threat of rape over her he could see why she thought the words her father spoke were true. He hoped that the life that she would live in Shu would show her that it is different. That the world has the path to become one of peace for all.

x

Zhuge Liang stood an starred out the window. It was evening again and Jiang Wei should have been back by now with his old friend and his daughter. Worry was beginning to creep into his mind.

Yue Ying smiled as she stepped up to her husband. "Do not fret so much over them My Love. I am sure that they will be back in here sometime tomorrow."

"I am sure as well. But something else worries me. I just don't know yet what that is."

Reaching up Yue Ying let her hand rest on his cheek with a bright smile. "My Love everything is alright. You shall see. Come, you have not eaten all day. Let us go and join the others tonight for the meal."

"You are right my dear. Let us go and tomorrow night, my old friend will join us as well as his daughter."

"Right."

x

Cao Pi sat on his horse just outside of the house that Mei Yan shared with his daughter. "I don't understand why father saw it fit to send us out in the middle of the night."

Zhen Ji smiled as she sat on her own horse next to him. "I do not know. But this girl must be someone who could be strong."

Cao Pi glared. "I have seen this girl. She makes an infant look as strong as I am."

Zhen Ji sighs. "Then I don't understand it either. Course there is much about your father that I do not understand."

"You are not alone. Mother and I stopped trying to figure him out a long time ago."

"My Lord."

Cao Pi turned to look at the soldier. "What is it? Report."

"I found footprints that lead away from here and toward Shu. Along with horse prints as well."

Cao Pie glared. "Come Zhen. We have to hurry. If they cross the border into Shu then this mission will be…"

"Look! In the sky!"

Cao Pi looked up and saw burning arrows being shot from somewhere near. Toward where the cliff was at. "We go this way." Then he swung his horse around.

Zhen arched an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we follow the tracks?"

"No. I know that Zhuge Liang had a hand in this. And if that is the case you can rest assured that that is a ploy to throw us off."

"How?"

"Shooting arrows that way, you would think they were doing it to warn them. So I doubt that they are over there anymore."

Zhen Ji looked toward the way they were going to go then sighed. "Whatever you say My Lord."

x

Mei Ling held on tight to Jiang Wei's arm that was firmly around her waist as they flew through the forest on horseback. She had never been on a horse before and this was by far the scariest thing that she has done yet! "Must we ride these horse?"

"I know you are scared of them. But just trust me. The sooner we get out of Wei, the better for us. I am sure that by now Cao Cao has sent someone to see how the job went. And without your body and his dead men, he will search."

"Oh man."

"We will ride through the night and should reach the palace where Master Zhuge Liang is with Lord Liu Bei. There everything will be explained to both of us. This I am sure of."

Mei Ling closed her eyes. "I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

Zhuge Liang is once again pacing in his study. "Where is he! He should have had them here by now. Something has went wrong."

Yue Ying smiled as she stood by and watched her husband. "My Husband do not fret so much. Jiang Wei has proven time and time again that your faith in him is founded."

"I know. It is just, Mei Yan has always been such a dear friend of mine. I am just worried for him and his daughter."

Zhuge Liang turns with an anxious look as they hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

The low level soldier slides the door open and bows down. "My Lord we have seen the flaming arrow over the lake. Jiang Wei and his men have reached the safety of Shu and should be here soon."

"Good. Come Yue Ying, let us go and wait at the palace gait. You will finally meet my old friend."

Yue Ying smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with him. "Yes My Love."

x

Jiang Wei slowed his horse to a walk and smiled as the small woman in his arms relaxed. "We are here. This shall be your new home."

Mei Ling looked up and gasped when she saw how big the castle was. "I am so gonna get lost in that thing."

Jiang Wei laughed as they broke the woods and saw Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying waiting for them along with several others. "See there. The man with the beard is Master Zhuge Liang and that is his wife next to him Yue Ying."

Mei Ling cast her eyes down. "I can't do it. I can't tell him about my father."

Jiang Wei smiled as he looked down at her. "I didn't think that you would. They will understand I will ask Yue Ying to take you on in while I talk to him."

Mei Ling shook her head no. "I want to be there. I want to know why he sent you to get us from Wei. I am son confused about so many things."

Jiang Wei didn't know what to say to that. He only sighed as he came to a stop next to the questioning eyes of his master. "Master Zhuge Liang this is Mei Ling. Mei Yan's daughter."

Zhuge Liang looked back toward the trees then to the young woman with eyes the color of grass with a sympathetic look. "Where is your father?"

Mei Ling tried to keep looking in his eyes but the flashes of her father being run through were too much for her and she turned her back to him as she covered her mouth to keep from sobbing. How could she tell him? The worry in his eyes when he asked where her father was cut her heart like a knife.

Jiang Wei sighed as he looked at her then turned to his master. "When we arrived in Wei, we were almost to the house when we heard her yell for help. Wei soldiers had already slain her father and cornered her on a cliff with foul intentions. We disposed of the soldiers and made haste for home."

Zhuge Liang felt the mist of tears cloud his eyes. He promised his friend that he would get them both out of Wei. He and his daughter. But he was gone now. He then smiled a soft smile at Mei Ling as he went to her and embraced her as sobs overtook her. "There, there. You shall see things will be fine in time. Over time the ache in your heart will lessen."

Mei Ling turned and buried her face into his chest as she sobbed. She didn't think anything could make her feel better. She never knew her mother, and now her father was gone as well. And he died because of Cao Cao! She turned her red swollen eyes up toward him. "They…..they called my father a traitor. Do you….."

Zhuge Liang reached up with his finger and placed it over her mouth to stop her words. "I do. I will tell you first thing in the morning after you have had a good rest. I promise." Then he turned to his wife and smiled.

Yue Ying nodded and took his place at the girl's side. "Come on. I will get you some comfortable clothes and show you to the room the we had picked out for you."

Mei Ling closed her eyes and dropped her head as she went with the woman. She was tired, between traveling all night and being on horse for the first time in her life. But as soon as she saw Zhuge Liang in the morning she was going to get the answers that she was seeking.

Zhuge Liang turned to Jiang Wei and nodded as he headed for his personal study. Giving his young ward the clear signal to follow him. As they reached his study he sighed. "I suppose you want to know what is going on don't you Jiang Wei?"

Jiang Wei followed his master into his study with an odd look. "I do. However you can tell me when you feel I need to know. I have absolute trust in all you do Master Zhuge Liang."

Smiling Zhuge Liang walked to the window as he allowed a single tear to fall from his eyes. "Mai Yan was like a brother to me. Many years ago when he met his wife, Mei Ling's mother, she told him that she would not consider courting him unless he could beat her in a sparring match."

Jiang Wei smiled. "Since you refered to her as his wife I assume he did?"

"No. But he did stand his own with her. Even with the attacks that she was using on him. It was clear that she was holding nothing back as she sparred with him."

"Master?"

"She was only known as Saya. That is all that she would tell anyone. But the attacks she used were wind. She could make wind from nothing and use it to blow someone away, or slice them in half."

Jiang Wei gasped and he went wide eyed. "Really? What a sight that must have been to see such power."

"We may yet see it again."

"How? Mei Ling told me that her mother died."

"Because it is Mei Ling that Cao Cao declared her father a traitor."

"Because of her?"

Zhuge Liang turned a gaze set in stone at his ward. "Jiang Wei, my trust in you is true. I would trust you with the very lives of my wife and children. I want you to stay close to Mei Ling. Cao Cao will come for her. She has the power of wind like her mother did. Mei Yan learned of Cao Cao's plan to come and force Mei Ling to wed either himself or Cao Pi. In hopes of her passing on the use of Wind to a child. Then dispose of her."

Jiang Wei smiled as he nodded. "I see. That is why you sent me to get them. In hopes of stopping it before it happened."

"Indeed. And we succeeded in stopping it. Though at the price of a dear friends life. I am asking your help Jiang Wei. Help me in making sure that Cao Cao does not get his hands on Mei Ling. He died protecting her. We cannot just simply let that death be in vain."

Jiang Wei stood tall and proud. He was proud to have been chosen by this man to be his ward and learn all he knew. He was proud to have been saved by this man and taken from Wei into his beloved Shu. And the fact that this man was asking for his help made his pride rise even higher. "I give you my word Master Zhuge Liang. I will keep her safe, even if it costs me my life I will do so."

Zhuge Liang smiled as he nodded. Jiang Wei was the perfect one to take over after his time was gone. And he knew that he would keep his word and Mei Ling safe. "Than you. Jiang Wei." 'Mei Yan wherever you are. You may rest in peace in knowing that your daughter is under the protection of Shu. And my young ward. He is young but your daughter will always be safe with him. I will see you sooner or later my dear friend.'


	4. Chapter 4

Mei Ling woke with a groan as she sat up in bed. The light from the window reached far enough in the room to light it but not all the way to the bed. A quick glance around the room reminded her of where she was at, and how it was that she got there. "Father."

She curled her knees up to her chest and rested her head in them as silent tears streamed from her eyes. She still couldn't believe that he was gone. She had never been alone and now even though she was surrounded by people, she didn't know any of them, and felt just as lonely as if she were out on her own.

She looked up toward the ceiling. 'Oh father what am I going to do now? I don't want to burden your friend or the others here. But I am too scared to go off on my own just yet as well.' Then she jerked when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It is I Yue Ying. My Lord asked me to come and see how you are this morning and when you are ready he will explain everything to you. May I come in?"

Mei Ling looked at the door wide eyed. She forgot about that. Zhuge Liang. He was her father's old friend and knew why her father was a target. "Yes."

Yue Ying walked in the room with a bright smile for the girl. Her heart going out to her when she saw the red swollen eyes. 'Poor thing must have woke up crying this morning. She will see in time her heart will heal.' "Well first thing we need to do is get you dressed."

Mei Ling cast her eyes down as she hugged her knees closer to her. "I am afraid that this is all I own."

Yue Ying gave a small laugh as she opened a chiefrobe that was full of clothes. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. Knowing that you were coming I had some of the girls that work in the castle help me in getting you a wide range of clothes. All of them in here are yours to do with as you please."

Mei Ling looked up at the woman with wide eyes as she sat in the bed. "They are mine? But I didn't ask for them."

Yue Ying turned around and smiled as the sun behind her made her hair shine. "Sweet girl I know this. I am sorry for the loss of your father. I too lost my own father at a young age so I know the pain that you feel. I also know that it will lessen as time goes. The more people you let in your heart, the more love it makes and less pain."

Mei Ling cast her eyes back down. "It doesn't feel like that right now."

"It won't for a while. But while you are here you will see that start to change in time. The people of this great land have a way of weaving themselves into your heart and changing it for the better."

"I don't know how long I am going to be here. I do not want to burden anyone."

"You are not going to be a burden to anyone. I think it would do some good for you to spend some time with my husband today." Then she turned around and drew out a simple light kimono with a thin overcoat. "This should do nicely. Come let us get you dressed then I will take you to My Lord."

x

Zhuge Liang sat in his study with his back to the door as he starred out the window at the freshly bloomed cherry blossoms. He could not help but think of his friend and how they met so long ago while they were playing in a Cherry Blossom Orchard.

That was when he heard the door slide open and turned a smile to Yue Ying and Mei Ling. "Ah, Mei Ling. Did you sleep well?"

Shrugging Mei Ling stood just inside the door. "I guess I slept as well as can be expected."

"Of course. Please come in."

Yue Ying smiled. Her husband and the girl needed the time alone together to help each other heal for having lost someone so close to them both. "My Lord I will be leaving now. I still have a few more adjustments to make to the Juggernauts." Then before he could say anything she turned and left.

Mei Ling hugged herself with her arms as she looked down at the floor. She didn't know this man and had no clue what to talk to him about. So she would get right to the point of the matter. "Last night you said that you knew why Cao Cao's men called my father a traitor. Why? He didn't do anything to Cao Cao."

Zhuge Liang smiled. "Just like your father. Right to the point."

"Just like my father?"

"Yes. Even as children he was always straight to the point. It was one of many qualities that I admired about him."

Mei Ling couldn't help but smile at the fond way that this man was remembering her father at this time. "Father told me all about you and some of the adventures you two had before he met mother. He told me that if you could not be closer even if you were blood brothers growing up."

"Ah yes. In our minds and hearts we were brothers. And will be for eternity."

Looking up at him with fresh tears streaming. "Please tell me now. Why did he see father as a traitor? I can't stand it! None of it makes any sense to me!"

Zhuge Liang gave her a smile as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I am sorry my dear. I know what it is like to lose a parent. Come. Walk with me and I will tell you everything."

Mei Ling nodded as she kept her eyes down as they walked through the cherry blossoms. "I just don't get it. What could he have done that would have been such a threat to Cao Cao?"

"You in a word. You see Mei Ling, the last time that I saw you, you were only a few days old in your mother's arms. Whom you look exactly like I might add."

"But what do I have to do with Cao Cao killing my father?"

"What all did your father tell you about your mother?"

"He told me about how they met. And how he had fell in love with her instantly. And how devoted she was to me. But other than stuff like that nothing."

Zhuge Liang stopped and motioned for her to sit on a bench next to a koi pond. "What I am about to tell you your father told me not long ago. But you must know that it is all true what I am about to say."

Mei Ling could only nod. She wanted to know, but the change in his tone of voice frightened her somewhat.

Zhuge Liang looked up through the branches of the tree with a soft smile. "The day I met you I also met your mother. Saya. That is all that anyone told others about her. And for good reason. She was from a country from across the far side of China, across the sea. She called her home country Japan."

"My mother was not from China?"

"No. And she had a power about her that most in China do not have."

"How so?"

"Many warriors here in China can harness the powers of the earth when in battle. Fire, wind and water. But only those that are most experienced in battle and trained for years can do that. And only every once in a while."

"What does this have to do with my mother?"

"Your mother had a power that would let her control the power of wind at will. She just had to think about it and she could make wind at will."

Mei Ling was starring at him with wide eyes now. "I find that rather hard to believe."

Zhuge Liang smiled as he reached in his robe and pulled out a scroll. "I thought you might. Your father always thought of everything. I promised him that he and you would be safe here, but Cao Cao must have figured out what you can do and moved before I thought he would have. Your father wrote you a letter and sent it back here with me the last time we saw each other not long ago. Here."

Mei Ling took the scroll and let eyes fall down her eyes as she read what he said. If what her father was saying was true, she had the same power to control wind and that her mother died sealing it within her so that she couldn't use it unless to save herself or someone she cared about. She rolled it up and then dropped her head as sobs raked over. Both of her parents gave their lives to protect her. 'And what can I do to repay them but nothing. I am no match for Cao Cao and I don't even know how to use my power.'

Zhuge Liang pulled her back into his arms and let a single tear stream from each eye as his heart went out to her. He lost a dear friend and sworn brother. But this fragile young thing in his arms lost her world when she lost her father. 'I will keep her safe from all harm my friend. And most of all from Cao Cao.'


	5. Chapter 5

Zhuge Liang stood in the window to his study. It has been two weeks since Mei Ling arrived and he told her the truth. And he could see her slipping further and further into a depression and did not know what else to try to pull her out of it. "How can I help her?"

"Just give her time my dear. She will come out of it in her own time."

Turning a smile to his wife Zhuge Liang nodded. "I am sure that you are right Yue Ying. I just feel so helpless."

Yue Ying walked into her husband's arms. "Then I hope that our first child will not be a girl. You would not be able to handle her."

"This is true." Then he registered what she said and turned shocked eyes down to her. "Is that rhetorical or does it have a hidden meaning?"

Yue Ying giggled as she reached up and touched and touched his face. "My dear you over thing things too often. But yes, it is the latter one."

"You are?"

"Yes. I am certain now."

He pulled her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. "Son or daughter I will be proud to have either."

Yue Ying sighed as that feeling of safety washed over her. "I know that. And perhaps this will help give Mei Ling something to keep her mind off of her father."

"This is true."

x

Mei Ling starred into the koi pond with watery eyes. Her father said that her powers were only going to come out if she was in danger or protecting someone she cared about. But everyone she cared about was gone and she was too scared to put herself in danger like that. She still wasn't sure about if she even had any power!

She looked over her shoulder and let a single tear stream down as she watched Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying together. She closed her eyes as she stood up and ran . She didn't know where she was going to go but she couldn't stay there! She didn't know anyone, and she felt like she was invading on everyone. 'I am sorry papa but I can't stay here!'

Jiang Wei had been ordered to stand guard at the Western gate along with Zhao Yun. He leaned against the wall just outside the gate with a sigh then gasped as Mei Ling ran past them with tears streaming down her face. He stood up and looked back in the gate and no one was there. "I am going to follow her."

Zhao Yun kept his eye on her as well. "I will inform Lord Zhuge Liang and Lord Liu Bei."

Jiang Wei nodded and then took off after at a run. He was amazed at just how fast she was, but he still caught up with her easily not far from the waterfall near the palace. "Mei Ling!"

Mei Ling didn't look back but still ran harder. "I can't stay there!" Then she screamed as she lost her footing and started to fall. But just then she felt strong arms circle around her waist and steady her. She dropped her head. "I can't."

Jiang Wei didn't know what to do. The only thing that came to mind was he hugged her. "What is so wrong with the palace? Did someone do something to you?"

"No. I have to be stronger than this. I can't rely…rely…rely on any….one!" Then she broke down into a mess of sobs as she clung to him.

Jiang Wei sighed as he tightened his hold around her and looked down. "What is wrong with relying on someone? It doesn't make you weak, it makes you strong. When you have friends you can rely on it gives you strength." But when all she did was sob he looked up through the trees. 'I can't take her back right now.'

He looked around then smiled as he lifted her into his arms and headed for the waterfall. He would give her time to calm down and then talk her into going back to the palace on her own accord. Once at the waterfall he sat down with her in the grass and lifted one leg to let her lean against. And cradled her in his arms.

Mei Ling for the first time in a long time felt safe in Jiang Wei's arms. But she still couldn't go back to the palace. After a few minutes her sobs settled but she still clung to him. "I can't go back. I see in the eyes of the guards. They all know about what my mother can do and what I am supposed to be able to do. They expect something from me that I don't know how to give them. And Zhuge Liang and his wife have been more than gracious with me. I will not impose on them anymore."

Jiang Wei laughed as he rubbed her back. "My Lady you are not imposing on anyone. And have never been. You are there because you are wanted. As for the guards that think that, then they can get over it. You don't have to do anything except for being yourself. That will be payment enough for all of us."

Mei Ling looked up into his eyes and blushed when he smiled down at her. She looked away and sighed. "But I know that I have a power inside me and I have no clue how to use it or what I need to do."

"Did your father tell you in his letter how to call it out?"

"When protecting myself or someone I care about."

"Well then that is fixed easily."

Mei Ling looked up at him with a glare. "What are you going to suggest I go to Cao Cao and hope it happens?"

Jiang Wei shook his head as he looked down at her with a warm smile. "No. Let other's in your heart. Let yourself care about someone. That will be the first step."

Looking away she sighed as more tears started to well up in her eyes. "I don't know if I can."

"Perhaps a show of trust? If someone can prove you can trust them would you allow them in your life?"

"I suppose."

Jiang Wei turned her eyes to meet his. "In that case I am more than up to the challenge. Give me a little time and I will prove to you that relying on me and letting me in your heart will be a good thing. Come back to the palace with me. Give me that chance to help you feel like your life is worth living."

Mei Ling looked up at him and felt the heat of the blush that rushed to her cheeks. The look in his eyes making heart race. 'What is this? Should I? Father would you allow this?' Then the wind blew and she could have sworn that she felt the feather soft touch of her father across her cheek as if saying that it was okay. "I will."

Jiang Wei nodded as he stood and helped her to stand. "Then come let us go back. I am sure that Master Zhuge Liang is worried about you along with Lady Yue Ying."

Mei Ling smiled slightly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her back toward the palace. 'I hope this isn't wrong.'

x

Xihaou Yuan glared as he watched the young pair walking back toward the palace. He was far enough away that by the time that he got to the girl Liu Bei's officers would be there between him and her. "This is not good though. That Jiang Wei is a traitor and now he is trying to get her to fall in love with him. That will really spoil Lord Cao Cao's plans. I gotta tell him."


	6. Chapter 6

Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying got to the court yard just as Mei Ling and Jiang Wei walked back in the gate. "Are you alright?"

Mei Ling nodded with a slight smile. "I am fine." She couldn't bear to say it all again. She couldn't and keep her composure.

Jiang Wei smiled as he looked over at Yue Ying and nodded toward her. Sending her a clear message to get her out of the area.

Yue Ying smiled as she reached out and took Mei Ling's hand. "Come with me my dear. I have something I want to tell you anyway." Then without letting anyone say anything else, lead the now blinking wide eyed girl away.

Jiang Wei looked up at Zhuge Liang with stern eyes. "She was trying to run away. She felt like she was imposing. And most of the guards around the palace do nothing but stare at her, she feels like they expect something from her that she can not give."

"She was never imposing. And as for the other, it will be dealt with."

Liu Bei nodded as he walked up. "Agreed. She is a guest of ours here and will not be made to feel like she isn't welcome by anyone."

Jiang Wei cast a glance over his shoulder through the gate. "We were at the waterfall when I talked her into staying. But on the way back, we weren't the only ones out there."

Zhuge Liang arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"If I had to guess Master Zhuge Liang, I would say it was one of Cao Cao's men."

"It matters not. No matter what we have to do, they will not get her."

Zhao Yun looked over at Jiang Wei with an odd look. "How is it that you talked her into coming back anyway?"

Sighing he looked in the direction that Yue Ying took her. "Finding out the truth about her mother and her father and the powers that her body holds, was too much for her. Especially since the key to unlocking her powers for use means that she has to be in danger or protect someone she cares about. They way she sees it everyone she cares about is already gone."

Zhuge Liang cast his eyes down with a sigh. "And she doesn't want to let anyone in to care about them either."

"No. However, I did manage to talk her into at least thinking about letting me in. With a show of trust."

Liu Bei smiled and crossed his arms. "That is prefect. If she knows she can trust and depend on you, slowly she will start to care about you and let you in. That will be the first step to unlocking her powers."

Zhuge Liang looked up at his Lord with a strange look. "I did not know that your goal was to unlock her powers?"

Liu Bei turned stern and nodded. "It is. There will come a time when none of us will be there to protect her from Cao Cao and his men. She will need something that will allow her to at least protect herself until one of us can get there."

Jiang Wei smiled as he nodded. "Brilliant idea My Lord."

x

Xihaou Yuan walked into the court yard of the palace of Wei. But with a worried look on his face as he just walked past his cousin and the others and headed straight for where Cao Cao sat at the top of the stairs. When he reached him, he looked up at him. "She is with Liu Bei, but we have a bigger problem."

"Oh what might that be Yuan?"

"Jiang Wei."

"Why would that coward traitor be a problem for us?"

Xihaou Yuan sighed. "I heard her telling Jiang Wei that her father told her in a note that he left with Zhuge Liang that her powers can only be unlocked when protecting someone she cares about or in danger."

"We can put her in the level of danger that she would need to unlock them."

"Yes my lord we could. However, Jiang Wei, somehow managed to talk her into letting him in. He is going to try to basically make her fall in love with him."

"This could be advantageous to our cause though."

"How I don't get it?"

Cao Cao looked up at the sky with a smile as he stood. "It could be advantageous because if she falls in love with him, and we attack him, in an effort to protect him, she will let down her guard and use her power of the wind. In that moment she does, we will take her."

"I see."

Cao Cao laughed as he turned and headed into the palace. He had to plan this out very carefully and give it some time to let her fall in love with him. "Then she will be mine and the Cao family will inherit the power to control the wind. Wu and Shu are done for."


	7. Chapter 7

Mei Ling sat once again in the garden next to the Koi pond as she watched Jiang Wei giving one of the new recruits to Liu Bei's army some one on one lessons. She turned and looked down into the water with a sigh. One week ago she would have sworn letting someone into her heart to care about her was not something that she would have ever wanted to do. After her father's death right in front of her.

Another glance back up to the brown haired man that has changed her life forever and she smiled brightly. He was perfect in every way and has proven that he is more than worthy of her trust and her feelings. But those feelings have grown so much deeper than just that of someone she cares for. She has fallen in love with him and knows that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. Powers or no powers. 'I just don't know how he really feels about me. Oh I wish I knew!'

Jiang Wei turns and arches an eyebrow at the look of joy on her face, but the glimmer of tears in her eyes. He turns to the new recruit and sighs. "That is where you are going wrong. If you practice it the way that I just showed you, then you will get it in no time."

"Thank you Lord Jiang Wei!"

Jiang Wei watched as he turned to leave then turned to Mei Ling. "Why do your eyes and your face tell me two different emotions?"

Mei Ling looked up at him with a bright smile. "I do not know what you are talking about." Then she blinked and gasped when a tear fell from her eyes.

Jiang Wei reached out and wiped that tear away. "That. Your eyes show you want to cry for some reason, yet your face is one of contentment and joy."

Mei Ling couldn't pull her eyes away from his brown eyes. They always mesmerized her. She never thought that anyone could have fallen in love with anyone like she has him. But she didn't have the courage to tell him! 'Why must I be so weak?'

Jiang Wei sighed as he reached on down and took her hand pulling her to stand and walk with him. "I know you trust me. And that you care about me. You have told me already. However I wish you would share your true feelings with me."

Mei Ling kept her eyes down as she wrung her hands together. "I….I want to it is just that…."

"Just what?"

"I am scared." Her voice little more than a whisper. But when she felt the feather soft touch of a calloused hand touch her face and make her look at him she gasped at the emotion she saw in his eyes. "Jiang Wei….."

"You have no reason to fear me or to fear telling me anything. Mei Ling, you have become so much more to me than a friend or a loved one."

"What do you mean?"

"I did not think it could happen so fast."

"Huh?"

Without warning Jiang Wei leaned his head down and softly, gently pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other stayed on her cheek. When he finally pulled his lips from hers he smiled down into her shocked eyes. "I love you."

Mei Ling was breathing heavy as she looked up at him. Her chest heaving as she searched for the words to say. But nothing came to mind! Finally after what seemed like an eternity she hung her head and cried as she threw her arms around his neck.

Jiang Wei blinked as he looked down at her for a second then wrapped his strong arms around her. "What is this? I did not mean to be so forward and if the kiss scared you then I will not do it any…."

"No. It isn't that. It is…..just…..I love you as well. I didn't know how to tell you or that you felt the same way about me or not." Then she slowly looked up at him and gasped then let her eyes drift closed when without a word he dipped his head and seared her mouth with a passionate kiss.

x

Zhuge Liang watched from the top of the palace with a smile. He had thought that in trying to get her to trust him this would happen. "My friend you would be very proud. She will have a good man that will stop at nothing to protect her. Just as you would have done."

"And she has not only Jiang Wei but you to watch over her as well."

Zhuge Liang looked down as his wife took her spot at his right side. "Indeed. Though I feel something strange in the air. Cao Cao surely knows she is here. She has been here nearly a month now."

"Do you think he is planning something?"

"I do indeed. I just don't know what or when it is going to be."

Yue Ying smiled as she stepped into his arms and looked down at the embracing couple in the court yard. "We don't have anything to worry about. Nothing is going to happen to her. Your promise to her father will remain intact."


	8. Chapter 8

Liu Bei sat in his study with his new bride at his side. "My Lady you do not have to just sit here at my side all day. The palace is as much yours as it is mine now."

Sun Shang Xiang smiled as she looked over at him. "I know that. But this is where I want to be at."

Liu Bei started to tell her that she was too kind when the door flew open and a soldier ran straight up and then fell to a knee right in front of his desk. "What is it? What is wrong?"

"My Lord we have received a messenger from Cao Cao. He wishes to come for a meeting in one week."

"A meeting here?"

"Here is the message My Lord."

Standing Liu Bei read the note with a glare then slung it across the room. "Damn him!"

Sun Shang Xiang jumped up and was at his side. "What is it? What does he want?"

Liu Bei crossed his arms and he looked down at the messenger. "Send word back that only he and three men are to come to my lands. Anyone else and he will be refused entry."

Sun Shang Xiang was looking at him with a worried look. She had never seen him so serious about anything. "Liu Bei?"

"He wants to take Mei Ling. He says that he has a contract that he signed with her father saying that once she was of marrying age she would wed one of his sons. He is coming to collect."

Sun Shang Xiang glared at him now. "You aren't going to let him take her are you? Her and Jiang Wei are planning a wedding to go with the opening of the cherry blossoms in three weeks time!"

Turning to his new wife he pulled her close and pressed a finger to her mouth. "Do not fret so much. Do you really think I am the kind of man or Lord that would hand over a innocent woman to the likes of Cao Cao for any reason?"

Sun Shang Xiang smiled as she laid her hands on his chest. "I am sorry. I should have known that wouldn't be something that you could do."

Liu Bei dipped his head and gave her a quick kiss. "Come. We must find Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei and Mei Ling. They have to know what is going on."

x

Jiang Wei saw red as he gripped her tighter to him. "I don't care what he thinks he has or doesn't have he won't touch her!"

Liu Bei sighed. "Calm down Jiang Wei. We are not going to just hand her over. No matter what he does or doesn't have. I am telling you this, because in order to fully protect her, you and Mei Ling are going to be present in the banquet hall when they get here. Along with me, Zhao Yun, Guan Yu and everyone else."

Sun Shang Xiang nodded. "And I am going to send word to my brothers and have them send several warriors as well." Then she winked at the now terrified little girl in his arms. "Don't worry, no one is going to touch you."

Mei Ling nodded then looked up at Jiang Wei with huge eyes. She didn't know what to say but everyone else seemed to know and she watched as they all slowly excused themselves leaving her alone with her intended. "Jiang Wei I am sorr…."

"Don't you dare say that you are sorry for this. It isn't your fault that Cao Cao is a deranged bastard."

Mei Ling cast her eyes down. "But if it wasn't for me…."

Jiang Wei made her look back up at him. "We would still be fighting with Cao Cao. Two weeks ago when Lord Sun Ce and Lord Liu Bei reached a peace agreement, and Lady Shang Xiang was wed to Lord Liu Bei, it sealed our pact with Wu. Wu and Shu would stand as one against any threat that China holds. Cao Cao is that threat."

Mei Ling sighed as she leaned in and laid her head on his chest. "I still am partially to blame for this one case. He wouldn't be coming here like this if it wasn't for me."

Hugging her tight he kissed the top of her head. "It doesn't matter. He will be told that he is not going to touch you, then he and his lackeys can leave. Either way it goes, we will have to go to war with Cao Cao."

Shivering Mei Ling tightened her grip on his clothes. "I dread that day. I don't want to lose you."

"That won't happen. And when the time comes, you will be there and fighting along side us."

"Indeed she will. As will I and she will be a master of wind when it happens."

Jiang Wei instantly spun around and put himself between Mei Ling and the woman who was just suddenly there. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman threw her hood back and looked at them with her stunning blue eyes. "I am Su Lin. I am just like her. Though my power is fire." Then she holds up her hand and a small flame sprouts from the palm of her hand. "I can train her how to use her powers after you help her unlock them. I shall return soon." Then she just vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

The next week Mei Ling spent thinking about that woman, though Jiang Wei told her not to worry, there was something about her. Something that she just couldn't place. But something was similar to her. She was however pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door open to the banquet hall. She instinctively moved closer to Jiang Wei who tightened his hold on her waist.

Jiang Wei glared right into Cao Cao's eyes as he walked in with Xiahou Yuan, Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei. Even with the glares from them all he did not waver. They were not going to touch her no matter what they thought. Even if he had to die to do it, he would not let them near her!

Cao Cao turned his attention to Liu Bei with a slight, false bow. "I see you allow traitors to join your ranks. Watch yourself. If you do not want to be turned on as well."

Liu Bei glared down at him. "You see him as a traitor. I will never call him that. He has proven that he wishes for a land like the rest of us dream of and will do what he needs to do to make sure that it comes to pass. Whether I am here or not."

"If that is truly what you wish."

"Is that all you came here to tell me Cao Cao? If it is then you have said, it you may turn and leave."

"It is not." Cao Cao pointed right at Mei Ling. "I had a contract that was made and signed by her father when she was an infant. That when she reached the age to wed, she would wed one of my sons. When I learned of what my men had done, I sent Cao Pi out to find her, but he could not and we feared that she was dead. Then we received word that she was here in Shu. We have come for her."

Liu Bei stood his ground. "Did you bring the contract that her father signed?"

Cao Cao reached in his robe and handed it to him. Then arched an eyebrow when he walked over to the girl and let the bulk of it hit the ground.

Liu Bei stopped in front of Mei Ling. "Of all the people in this room you would know your own father's handwriting better than anyone correct."

Mei Ling was shaking but with the encouraging squeeze on her waist from Jiang Wei she nodded. "Yes My Lord." Then she looked at the part that had her father's name on it and shook her head. "That is not his handwriting My Lord. It is connected here and here. My father never did that."

Cao Cao glared. "You aren't really going to take the opinion of a woman are you?"

Zhuge Liang pulled out a letter and put the signatures side by side. "As you can see My Lord, this signature is nothing like the one in the contract. And this is her father's signature from just a few years ago."

Cao Cao glared harder now. "Liu Bei?"

Liu Bei threw the contract back at him and glared. "Get out of my palace with your lies and out of Shu with them as well. You come and hand me a contract that is forged and expect me to just hand her over to you? I would never do that."

Cao Cao glared. "Do not delay it. Either hand her over to me, or I will take her at some point. Make no mistake about that one."

Jiang Wei could no longer keep quiet. "You will not touch her you bastard! She is not something to be used and then discarded! That is what you do when you do stuff like this is it not? One of your sons uses them until they are no longer useful then they are thrown away like trash. Not her!"

Xiahou Dun glares. "You talk too much traitor. And for being such, a traitor of Wei we have every right to take your life."

"You can try!"

Mei Ling clung to him with a death grip. She didn't know what exactly was going on, but she did hear loud and clear that they weren't going to make her go with Cao Cao. But if Jiang Wei fought them right now, with as mad as all of them were, he would die! She would be a window before she was ever a wife!

Xiahou Dun pulled his sword and glared. "Then come on little boy. And make a little wager. If I kill you, the girl goes with Lord Cao Cao."

Jiang Wei glared as he gripped his spear and gave a hard, yet gentle shove on Mei Ling to stand with Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang. "I will not wager on her. If you take my life, that is the only thing that you take with you as you leave Shu. However I do not intend on dying just yet." He turned and smiled warmly at Mei Ling. "I have a wedding to be in in three weeks."

"Well isn't that just sweet. Too bad she will once again be left alone in the world!"

"Like hell!"

Mei Ling started to reach out for Jiang Wei as he walked out into the middle of the hall but was stopped when Zhao Yun snagged her around the waist. "Jiang Wei…."

Zhao Yun Held her firmly in front of him with a smile. "He is much stronger at this moment then he ever has been in his life. Do not worry about the man that will be your husband."

"But…."

"Just watch and you will see."


	10. Chapter 10

Jiang Wei spun his spear as he turned and gave a stern look to Liu Bei. "My Lord?"

Liu Bei saw the look in his eyes. And knew how he felt. He wanted to wed Shang Xiang before the peace agreement between himself and Sun Ce was ever thought about. He was not fighting to prove he was not a traitor right now. He was fighting to prove that he could and would protect the woman that he loved with everything that he had. "Go ahead. But lets move this outside."

Xiahou Dun glared then charged Jiang Wei. "Why move it outside when there is more than enough room here!"

The sound of metal clanging together caused everyone to scatter. Mei Ling now found herself looking from between Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang as she watched the man she loved face off against a fierce and terrifying opponent. He was his equal in every way right now and all she could do was stare.

x

Jiang Wei held his own against Xiahou Dun as they went blow for blow, toe to toe. "I will never lose to someone like you."

"I will not let someone like you stand in my cousins way of conquest."

Glaring Jiang Wei pushed him back. "His path of conquest will end soon enough. And I will not allow Mei Ling to be a part of that plan!"

"Even if you win here you traitor you won't stop him from having her! Just think about it? You are a traitor. How do you think we found out she was in Shu?"

"That will be dealt with when this is over and you are out of the land of Shu!

"Keep telling yourself that."

Jiang Wei only glared and charged again. There was more ridding on this than his honor, there was the life of the woman that he would marry soon. He was not going to lose to someone like him if it meant his very life!

x

Zhuge Liang smiled as he looked down at her. "This is the first time you have ever seen him truly fight isn't it?" When all she did was nod her head he turned to watch his protégé in battle as well. "He is not fighting only to defend his honor. He is defending his honor, and the honor of the woman that he loves."

Tears were streaming down her face now as she closed her eyes. "But he wouldn't have to fight right now if it were not for me."

Zhao Yun made her look up at him. "Whether or not you two were in love or not he would have fought like this for you no matter what. That is just the way that he is. The fact that you are the woman he is in love with is what gives him the strength to do what he is doing."

As Mei Ling turned her head back toward him she noticed what no one else had. There was someone who was a traitor to Shu in the ranks of the lower level soldiers. Then she gasped as she knew that was the one that sold her out. The sight of a glimmer and she knew that her beloved was being targeted by an arrow.

As if she was having an out of body experience watching herself in slow motion she watched as she reacted in a way that she didn't think she could! "NO!" Then she threw out her hand toward the other side of the great hall and sent a mighty wave of wind to hit a certain section of men just as the arrow was released and diverted is course up.

Hearing her scream Jiang Wei pushed on Xiahou Dun one last time and sent him stumbling backwards and he turned to run to her side. Amazed as he saw the wind that seemed to be flowing from her hand. Stopping only once he reached her side he caught her as she fell forward and passed out. "Mei Ling!"

Cao Cao smiled as he looked at her. One way or another his ambition would not be thwarted by any in this room. Shu or Wu. He would have that power of Wind at his disposal one way or another. "Come Xiahou Dun. Xihaou Yuan. Dian Wei. What we have come here for is beyond our reach for the moment."

Glaring up at them as they strode past him Jiang Wei turned so that Mei Ling was not in their sight. "She is beyond your reach for good."

"We shall see about that boy. We shall see about that."

"There is no seeing about that. The next time that you see her she will be ten times stronger than you and all three of your body guards Cow Man."

Everyone's eyes darted around the room and then landed on the doors as they flew open and a hooded figure walked into the room. Su Lin smiled as she threw her head back and her long hair fell around her shoulders down her back and her sharp red eyes flashing as she glared into Cao Cao's. "I will make sure of that."

Liu Bei glared as he drew his swords. "Who are you woman and what business do you have here?"

"I am Su Lin. Daughter of Su Zhao."

Sun Ce gasped as his eyes went wide. "You are Su Zhao's daughter?"

Su Lin smiled at him. "You know him don't you?"

"Yeah. We haven't heard from him in a while though."

A brief sadness flashing through her eyes Su Lin held her head up high as she glared back to Cao Cao. "My father was killed before he could do what your father ordered him to do Sun Ce. By one of his men."

Cao Cao glared at the woman. He knew who Su Zhao was and what he could do. But he only ever heard of a son being born to him, a son that would have been of no use to him. "Prove who you say you are?"

"Why should I prove anything to someone like you? If it was not for the fact that I must make sure she is trained I would take my revenge out on you right now."

"Su Zhao only had a son. Su Shen."

"My OLDER brother. Father never made it publicly known about me cause he knew how obsessed both you and Dong Zhuo were and still are about elemental fighters and users."

"You….."

Su Lin smiled as she gave a swing of her arm and fire swirled around Cao Cao and his men then retreated back to her hand and vanished. "I am his daughter."


	11. Chapter 11

Cao Cao glared as he stormed passed her. Once even with her he smiled. "You will be mine as well."

Su Lin laughed as the doors slammed shut then turned her eyes to the passed out Mei Ling. "She will sleep for a few days. I slept for nearly a week the first time I used my fire. And I was still just a little one at the time. Never having to use her wind all this time. She is going to be out of it for a while."

Jiang Wei never took his eyes off of his beloved. "Mei Ling."

"She is going to be fine. But you should push back the wedding a little while."

Jerking his head up he glared. "What?"

"Yeah, I don't think you want to risk her becoming pregnant with the training that I am going to push her through and now with a looming huge battle with Cao Cao going to happen."

Zhuge Liang sighed. "She does have a point."

Jiang Wei lifted Mei Ling into his arms and headed for the door. "We will do whatever she wants to do after she wakes up." Then he was gone.

Sun Ce sighed as he turned and slammed his fist into the wall. "Damnit! So we don't know what Lu Bu or Dong Zhuo are up to! Or what they were up too!"

Castin0 her eyes down Su Lin sighed. "I have already dispatched the traitor that killed my father. And of Dong Zhuo."

Blinking everyone turned to her and spoke in perfect unison. "You killed Dong Zhuo?"

Su Lin laughed as she crossed her arms. "Barbequed him actually."

With a smile on his face and his eyes closed Zhuge Liang stepped out before Su Lin. "We owe our thanks for your actions. However, where Mei Ling is concerned…."

"I am not going to take her and do some traveling training and you guys not see her for three years or something like that. I plan to stay here and train her. Though just so you know, there is a huge camp not far from here."

"Camp?"

Su Lin sighs as she walks over to the window and gives an annoyed glare. "During my time traveling after my father died, I trained myself. I am still looking for Su Shen but yeah that isn't working out that great the lazy bumb. But I ended up coming across and fighting someone a few times, and he won't leave me alone!"

With a boisterous laugh Zhang Fei crossed his arms. "Well dressed as the way you are any man would do that. So who is the poor sap that fell for ya huh?"

"Lu Bu."

With a gasp everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Though it was Sun Ce that stepped forward. "Wait you mean that Lu Bu is trying to court you?"

"Yep."

With a smile as he crossed his arms Sun Ce stopped next to her. "Well now aint that something. Who would of thought that the daughter of Su Zhao would end up with Lu Bu."

Su Lin glared at him. "Who said I was in love with him? Or would even consider it? He is just being a creepy stalker. Hoping that one day I will 'cave in' and fall into his arms. I am not stupid he is only after me cause of what I can do."

"I see. I bet you do fall for him."

Flaring her powers making it look like her entire body was one big flame Su Lin glared at him. "You want to see how Dong Zhuo got it? Keep pushing your luck."

X

Jiang Wei sat on the edge of the bed where Mei Ling sat. His eyes and face had worry etched all over them. The woman with the fire said she would sleep for a few days but he didn't know if he should take her at her word not. He knew nothing about her!

"Do not fear Jiang Wei. After a lengthy talk with Sun Quan, she is who she says she is."

"But My Lord, can we trust her?"

Smiling down into the sleeping face of Mei Ling, Zhuge Liang smiled. "I believe we can. Liu Bei is giving you a leave of your duties until she wakes."

"He is?"

"Yes. He knows that he would want to be by our Lady's side if the same thing happened to her and would not leave it for anything. He is going to allow you to do the same."

"I will have to thank him when next I see him."

Walking to the window Zhuge Liang smiled. Jiang Wei left before he heard the most interesting part of Su Lin's tale. "There was something that was said that you must know."

"What is it?"

"If you see Lu Bu or any of his men, do not attack them."

Blinking Jiang Wei jumped to his feet. "MY Lord why not?"

"It seems that he has chosen to put his path of conquest of the land on hold for a path to conquest something else."

"Something else?"

"It seems that he is trying to court Su Lin."


	12. Chapter 12

"Su Lin?"

"It seems that she knows he only wishes to have her ability to use. She is no fool and does not wish to cave in to him. So long as he is pursuing her, he is no threat to us or to Shu."

With a sigh Jiang Wei sat back down on the bed next to his beloved. "Do you think it is really a good idea to push the wedding back My Lord?"

"Indeed. Cao Cao will try to come for her again. No question about that." Zhuge Liang turned and smiled as he walked up to the end of the bed. "Whether she fights in the war or not, she must at least learn how to harness her powers to protect herself. And any children you may or may not have."

"But I will protect them."

"You won't always be with her Jiang Wei. You know this."

An annoyed sigh escaped him as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "I know. It is just the sound in her voice when she yelled. The look in her eyes was pure terror. I never want to see that again."

"Understandable." Zhuge Liang then headed for the door.

"My Lord."

"Yes?"

"Will you and Lady Yue Ying come and sit with her for a while later."

"Of course."

"I wish to talk to this Su Lin for myself."

"Very well."

X

Sitting on the window seal of the room that she was given Su Lin sighed. "Where are you brother? Where are you hiding so you can be lazy?"

When she heard a knock on the door she turned her head with a glare. "Come in." Blinking when it was Jiang Wei that was walking in. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know everything you know."

"Everything I know?"

Stopping in the middle of the room Jiang Wei nodded as he crossed his arms. "Lord Zhuge Liang told me that you said something about elemental fighters. And seeing as you are one, and my intended is one as well, I want to know everything you know about the elemental fighters."

Turning back to look out the window she sighed. "Father told me all about them before he was killed by one of his own men."

"Enlighten me."

"Why do you want to know so bad. It doesn't concern you."

"It does!" He sighed when his shout caused her to turn a glare on him. "It concerns the woman that I am in love with and intend on spending the rest of my life with. So there fore it does concern me."

"There is a prophecy that my father told me some of. He said he only knew that someone in Wu would know the rest of it. That there are every so many hundreds of years born four fighters that can change the fate of the times. One that can use wind, one that can use fire, one that can use ice and one that can use water. That through history, it was always the same, fire and wind would join together as the mortal enemies of water and ice, destroy them, change the tides of time and then die of old age. That is what Mei Ling and I are destined to do. I am sure there is more but I am not sure what it is."

Looking down at the floor Jiang Wei sighed. "But someone in Wu might though right?"

"Yeah, I am guessing someone old."

"Perhaps Lord Sun Jian?"

"Who?"

"Lord Sun Ce's father." Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Su Lin sighed as she once again looked out the window. "Poor guy."

X

Cao Cao paced in his tent. "Damn them all. They not only have they got the wind but they also have fire as well! I must have them! Before Mei Ling is trained. Once she is trained then everything I am working for will go to hell in a handbasket!"

"What do you want us to do cousin?"

"What I want you can't exactly do. Did you not see Lu Bu's army?"

"I did. We should go to that animal and tell him what we want. He I am sure would be more than willing to crush Shu with us. Then when it is said and done we take him out. Right now too Sun Ce and Sun Quan are in Shu. This is an opportunity we cannot pass up."

Thinking for a moment Cao Cao nodded. That was something that they could do. "Agreed. Tell him if he helps us destroy the palace and kill all who are in it, that he can have the Land of Shu to call his own. Then we will simply take it from him. Take Xu Zhu with you."

"Yes Cousin."

Cao Cao watched as he left the tent and then glared at the ground. "I will have them both. And Liu Bei's head on my wall!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Lord Lu Bu, Xiahou Dun and Xu Zhu are approaching the camp."

With a glare Lu Bu stood from where he sat. "Show them here. I will see what they want then dispatch of them forth right. I have other matters that are more important then Cao Cao's dogs and what they think they want."

"Yes My Lord."

He stood and waited for a while when they were finally shown in. "What is it that Cao Cao wants. I have more important affairs to see to than helping that dog."

Forcing himself not to lash out at Lu Bu for calling his cousin and Lord a dog and not referring to him as his name Xiahou Dun smiled. "We just left from Shu. You see they have something that Lord Cao Cao wants, and we would like for you to help us get it. In the process we would crush Shu and also take the lives of Sun Ce and Sun Quan. It would be…."

"What is it that he wants that Shu has?"

"The elemental fighter that possesses wind."

Lu Bu turned his back on them for a moment and glared at the floor. Su Lin. She was to be his wife. She was beautiful and strong, just exactly what he wanted. She had mentioned her search for the wind user and that together they were destined to take down Cao Cao. He crossed his arms as he turned around. "No."

With a glare Xiahou Dun hardened his eyes. "What do you mean no? Why else are you here if not to attack Shu yourself!?"

Narrowing his eyes Lu Bu glared down into Xiahou Dun's eyes. "My reasons are my own. All Cao Cao needs to know is that I refuse. Get out of my sight before you are killed."

Stepping up to look up into Lu Bu's eyes Xiahou Dun glared. "You will regret this animal. I promise you that. When the time comes you will regret this." He then turned on a heal and stormed out with Xu Zhu following close behind. Once out of camp he slammed his fist into a tree. "Damn him!"

"What will Lord Cao Cao do now? If he is not there to attack Shu, and we do it, then he might step in and help them and that would not be good."

"I know that." Now walking on he narrowed his eyes. "We will have to make better use of our spy that is in Shu."

X

Mei Ling groaned as she turned her head from side to side and slowly started to open her eyes. Her head hurt and she still felt drained. Then her eyes flew open when she remembered what happened the night before. Cao Cao had tried to force Liu Bei to force her to go with him. Then Jiang Wei started fighting and the arrow. Shooting up to a sitting position she let out a gasp as she yelled his name. "Jiang Wie!"

Jerking awake Jiang Wei was instantly out of the chair he sat in at her bedside and on the bed pulling her into his arms. "I am right here Mei Ling. Shhhhhh it is alright I am right here."

Gripping onto his clothes with all she had Mei Ling let the tears fall as she sobbed into his chest. From the day the letter arrived saying that Cao Cao was coming with her she was in a constant state of terror. But then yesterday, when it looked like Jiang Wei was going to be killed by a man of Shu…she shot wind from her hand. "Jiang Wei?"

"What is it?"

Choking back a sob as her hands gripped tighter she looked up at him. "What is wrong with me?"

His eyes wide he gasped. "Nothing. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you why would you think such a thing?"

"I can't be normal if I can shoot wind out of my hand."

Tucking her head under his chin he sighed. "Don't worry xin ai de. There is nothing wrong with you, you are just special. Do you remember the woman in the hood that we saw not too long ago?"

"I do."

"She showed up right after you passed out. She is just like you but instead of wind she uses fire. She wants to train you to use your wind."

Tensing as her hold tightened she gasped. "Not if I have to leave your side!"

"No. She already said she was going to stay here in Shu to train you. At this very castle. And I think it would be a good idea." He then forced her to look up at him. "Xin ai de, I won't always be able to be at your side. You must learn to defend yourself. The power of wind would be a great asset to you in that area."

As tears streamed down her face all she could do was nod. But when he brought his lips down to hers in a gentle kiss she felt all the tension, all the fear that she felt at the moment drained nearly instantly from her body. All she could think about was that moment in time with the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

After he pulled his lips from hers he smiled. "Just relax. I won't leave your side at all."

Before either could say or do anything they heard someone knocking on the door. Jiang Wei glared. It has only been a couple of days and she just woke up. She wasn't starting her training yet! "Who is it?"

"I bring a message from Lord Liu Bei. You, and Lady Mei Ling if she is awake are to report to the banquet hall at once."

"We will be right there." He turned and smiled down in her eyes. "Nothing you are going to need to worry about. I will step just outside the door so you can dress. When you are dressed come out and we will go okay?"

Nodding Mei Ling reluctantly let go of him and watched him walk out of the room. She flew off the bed and to her closet and into a simple outfit. She ran her fingers through her hair to rid it of tangles then was out the door and latched onto his arm.

As he headed toward the banquet hall he smiled. "That was fast."

"The quicker I got dressed the sooner I would be with you again."

Only a small laugh was heard from him as he lead the way into the banquet hall. When he opened the door, his first reaction at seeing Lu Bu standing near Su Lin was to tense. But remembering the words of Zhuge Liang he forced himself to relax when Mei Ling started shaking. That was when he noticed that Sun Jian was there also. "Lord Liu Bei you requested us?"

Liu Bei nodded and smiled a gentle smile for Mei Ling. "It is good to see you awake. Jiang Wei did not leave your bedside the entire time you were sleeping." Then turned his eyes back to Jiang Wei. "I had the two of you come because of the arrival of Lord Sun Jian who has come to fill us in on the legend of the elemental fighters. And Lord Lu Bu who has also brought us a message as to the insight of what Cao Cao might be planning to do next."


	14. Chapter 14

Sun Jian stepped forward and smiled. He looked from Su Lin to Mei Ling. "There are two other elemental fighters out there. Both are natural enemies of fire, and fire is their natural enemy. But neither hold a candle to wind."

With a glare Su Lin crossed her arms. She didn't know who she wanted to glare at right now. The ogre that seemed to be in heat for her standing behind her, or the old geezer that was stalling and talking in circles. "Sun Jian come on. Knock it off with the circles. Just out with it."

Turning to walk to a window he smiled as he watched the petals fall from the peach trees. "There is a legend that with each time of change there are born into the world four elemental fighters. Fire, Wind, Water, and Ice. Fire of course can evaporate both, but at the same time, if the fire is not used right, the water can put it out and the ice freeze it. Especially when working together. For as long as it has been going on the Fire and Wind get along better, as do the water and ice. And the two sets clash just as the differences in war clash."

His arm around Sun Shang Xiang Liu Bei glared. "So you are telling us that there is a water and ice user out there as well?"

"I am. But the stronger two are right here. Picture a forest fire. If there is no wind and a good rain or ice storm hits, it is diminished quickly. However it doesn't matter how much water, snow, or ice fall on the fire, if it is fueled by a strong wind there is nothing that it can't overcome. That is why it is important that Mei Ling learn to use her wind. The two of you have to defeat the water and ice users. Or Cao Cao will gain control and the land will fall into ruins."

With stern eyes Jiang Wei cleared his throat and made eye contact with Sun Jian. "Would anyone in Wei know the full details of this?"

"I have not yet said it all but yes. I am sure there are since Cao Cao knew that Mei Ling had wind. After the fire and wind defeat the water and ice. Their children will be the ones to raise up with good and virtuous souls that will lead the country in the way of the side that won. Water and ice, everything will be cold and cruel. Fire and Wind, everything will be prosperous and righteous." His eyes narrowed. "No doubt, now that he knows that Mei Ling is beyond his reach he has set out to find the others."

Laughing and pulling all eyes to her Su Lin whipped tears from her eyes. "If that is it then all I gotta do is find them and kill them before Cao Cao does."

"If they already found each other, you would be as good as dead. Without the wind to back you up, you wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"Do not count my sister out just yet Sun Jian. And this time the prophecy has gone a little off."

Hearing the strange voice everyone turned to find a man standing there with his arms crossed and the same sort of hood that Su Lin wore. Liu Bei glared. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"I am Su Shen. And all I had to do was say I came to see my dear…." But was cut off as a fist connected with his face sending him flying into the wall. "Glad to see you too Lin."

With a glare of her own Su Lin advanced on him as she put her hands on her hips. "Do you know how long I looked for you after Father died? Do you have any idea!? A long ass time and then just when trouble is about to start you decide to show up! You are useless sometimes you know that Shen!"

Standing up with a crooked smile he held his chin in his hand. "Hey. I have been doing my own research on that little prophecy that Sun Jian was just talking about and it isn't as black and white this time as he seems to think it is going to be."

"What makes you think that?"

Turning his stern eyes to Sun Jian, Su Shen glared. "Because no matter how heartless my sister or the young lady over there with wind are they can't do what you are asking of them. Not right now. And by the time they could do it, they might not have the body strength or stamina at that old age."

Su Lin reached up and grabbed him by his ear and pulled him down to her level. "Tell me."

"There was more to that prophecy. More to it that Sun Tzu hid from the entire land of Wu in his time as ruler."

Blinking wide eyes Sun Jian just starred after him. "Sun Tzu was a distant relation. Like my great time seven or eight grandfather. What does he have to do with this?"

"He was the husband of an elemental user. Though he was able to find out more than what anyone else has because there has been no elemental users since his time. And now there are two more elements once again just like in his time. The elements of earth and lightning. A true deciding factor in any battle. No amount of wind or rain, fire or snow, or even lightning can truly cause harm to the earth. They can change it from something hard to mud, but that is still earth and can be controlled."

"How do you know this for sure?"

"I am the Earth user. My intended is the lightning user."

Pulling all eyes to her Su Lin laughed. "Had father known that he would have never let you go. He and Mama knew the instant that I was born and he would have known something was different with you as well. Don't give me that…."

"Father would have been checking for the sense of fire or wind from his children. Not anything else."

"Prove it."

Su Shen then walked over to the wall again. "Every brick of this castle has some level of dirt in it and can be manipulated by a Earth user." He then glanced back at Sun Shang Xiang and smiled as he placed his hand on the wall, and the stone shifted and changed, revealing an exact replica of the Lady of Shu. Turning to the shocked faces he smiled. My intended was named after the lightning storm that roared as she was born Lei Yu."

Everyone jumped when they heard a clap of thunder and lightning shot across the sky. When the looked to the window they blinked to see a woman standing there with snow white hair and an outfit that was quite revealing. Su Shen smiled as he held his arm out and Lei Yu rushed for him. He turned to his sister and sighed. "Just please when I tell you what must be done, DO NOT kill the messenger. I know you and I know you won't be able to kill the water and ice users."

Crossing her arms Su Lin glared as she turned her back to him. "And why not? I am perfectly capable of hardening my hear to deal with them."

"Even if they are but infants right now?"

Gasping as she turned to him Su Lin had shocked eyes. "Infants?"

"That is right. You and the wind user must do one thing and one thing only to be able to defeat them. In the scrolls I found from Sun Tzu he says that when all four are born at the same time and are about the same age, then they will clash and times will change. When two are born and the other two are born after the first two are adults, it is the children of the adult users that will face off with the water and ice."

Having stayed silent and off to the side Jiang Wei and Mei Ling took everything in as they listened and watched what was going on. Shocking everyone, especially Jiang Wei Mei Ling turned to the man who called himself Su Shen. "So what you are saying is that Su Lin and I can have a pretty normal life for a while, and it will be our children that need to train to fight and restore peace to the lands?"

"Exactly."

Her eyes narrowing as she glanced over at Lu Bu and saw the lustful haze thicken over his eyes. "Hell no!"


	15. Chapter 15

Lei Yu smiled as she looked over at her intendants sister. "I understand how you are feeling but you and Mei Ling are not the only ones who are in that boat. The children of the Earth and Lightning users will join in the battle as well."

Her arms crossed as her face turned more and more red as her eyes narrowed at her brother. "If I refuse?"

His own eyes narrowing into hers Su Shen sighed. "If you refuse then everything that father and mother trained you for, everything that you want to do, will be for not. You will not be able to stand against them when they come with mine and Yu's children, or Mei Ling's children. Not having fire users as strong as they are to aid them in battle they will quickly fall, along with you and Cao Cao will win. Now is that really what you want?"

Turning her back to him Su Lin stomped her foot. "No. But it won't be with Lu Bu!"

"No offence sis, but he is the only one who has the nerves enough to deal with you. He is the only one that if you don't use your fire will be able to stand up against you and with you."

"Hell no!" Su Lin then turned to Sun Jian. "He is right though. I refuse to have a husband that is weaker than I am. As much as I hate the fact, I can't disappoint my father. So I want to hold a contest. Any single men who want to test their metal against me can spar with me. If they can cause a draw five times in a row, then that is them. If not, dismissed and on to the next. Agreed?"

With a smile Sun Jian nodded. "Agreed. And that includes all single men right?"

"Well I can't have a kid by a woman!"

"Done."

Zhuge Liang let a smile play on his face as he looked at Jiang Wei and Mei Ling who both looked rather pleased with this turn of events. "Perhaps in can be done after the wedding of Jiang Wei and Mei Ling?"

Looking up with a smile then back to his bride to be Jiang Wei smiled. "I have no problem with that if she doesn't."

Shaking her head no as she leaned her head in to rest on his chest Mei Ling let a finally truly happy and content smile play on her face. "Nor do I."

Su Lin turned to them with blinking eyes. "Well since you aren't putting it off for training after all, when is the wedding?"

Laughing Mei Ling looked up at her husband to be. "Three days from now. We had everything all planned out before this. But with the turn of events it worked out for us."

Crossing her arms as she turned to storm out of the room to her room she had Su Lin glared. "Then I got three days of freedom." Stopping at the door she turned and smiled as she winked at Zhang Fe. "I need a drinking buddy tonight. You in?"

Smiling as he walked toward her Zhang Fe nodded. "Hell yeah! I look for any reason to get drunk and this sounds like a good one to me. Plus I can pitch my son Zhang Ba to ya!"

Glaring with crossed arms Zhang Ba sighed. "Who said I wanted to get married father!?"

"I did you fool!"

"Think not!"

"I don't care!"

"Not going to happen!"

"Xing Cai hit your brother!"

Mei Ling joined in the others laughing at Zhang Ba when his much smaller sister elbowed him in the stomach making him double over in pain. Then she turned and smiled as her eyes danced up into Jiang Wei's eyes. "Looks like we get that happy ending after all."

Cupping her face with his hand as his other went around her waist to pull her body against his Jiang Wei smiled. "That's right." Then he bent his head and kissed her gently. The entire world melting away the instant his lips touched hers.

Mei Ling gripped his chest with her hands as tight as she could as she melted into his arms once again. Every time he kissed her it was like she was swept out of this world and the troubles in it to paradise for those few seconds. As he pulled his lips from her she smiled adoringly up into his eyes. "Only three more days."

X

"Lin you are drunk! You need to go to bed."

Finishing off yet another whole bottle of sake Su Lin slung it toward her brother's head. "I wouldn't be drunk if you wouldn't have said I gotta have kids! You bastard! You have the kids!"

With a sigh Su Shen started to walk toward her. "All four of us need to. Me, Lei Yu, you, and Mei Ling. It isn't just you."

Picking up a plate she slung it disk style and fell backwards on the floor, missing her brother's head by more than a few feet and pulling an drunken laugh from Zhang Fe. "I don't wanna be a mother yet!"

"Would you just go to Lu Bu and be done with it!"

Glaring and staggering side to side Su Lin crossed her arms at her brother. "Hell no! That stalker would love it if I did that and I refuse! I bet he got a little weewee anyway. Couldn't use it if he tried."

Gasping as his eyes go wide Su Shen just gawked at his sister. "Su Lin!"

With a hiccup Su Lin started to walk past him, or at least a good attempt at walking past him. "Don't look at me like that. I know what sex it brother. I at least wanna know that the man I do have kids to be hung and know how to use it!"

His face beat red Su Shen just covered his eyes as he let out a long sigh. "Just go to bed."

Laughing as another hiccup escaped her Su Lin laughed as she pointed at her brother. "Why are you so embarrassed? Don't tell me you got a baby one too?"

Gasping as his eyes went wide and turned to his sister Su Shen just blinked then glared. "Su Lin!"

Doubling over and falling backwards to land on her behind Su Lin started busting out laughing as she pointed up at him. "I bet it is true! Where is Lei Yu at? I gotta warn her that she might not be able to feel….." Then she slumped over as the world went black.

Standing behind her with a half glare on his face Su Shen got that pressure point that knocked her out every single time. "Finally quiet." He then looked up to find that Zhang Fe was passed out already in a drunken stupor. "Well I am not moving him." He then bent down and lifted his sister into his arms and took her to her room and laid her on the bed. Stopping at the door he turned around and sighed as he looked at her. "You are going to make a wonderful mother Lin. You just need to see that Lu Bu is your destined since he is the only one who can deal with your actions both mentally and physically."


End file.
